


Busted

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Being Walked In On, Busted, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: Eliza and Kara want to surprise Alex with a visit, but someone else is already there...
Relationships: Alex Danvers/J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Busted

“Honestly is Alex not awake yet?” Kara grumbled Eliza was visiting National city and had decided to give her a day’s notice and Alex had oddly enough not answered her phone so Kara was going to freak the shit out of her sister and get her back for that embarrassment a while ago at the DEO.

But now she had to get out her spare key and open the apartment door.

“Honestly Alex has not got a tidy apartment,” Eliza exclaimed disgustedly since Alex hadn’t had the time to do a rush clean up so Eliza saw it in its full glory. 

Kara noticed oddly that there were some things very out of place like her kitchen table looked like someone had pushed everything off it roughly. Suddenly worried that something had happened to her she led Eliza to Alex’s room.

Opening the door Kara let out a small breathe of relief Alex was in bed asleep. Suddenly she blinked and moved her head up. Sheer horror slammed onto her face for some unknown reason.

“Honestly Alex what is up with your apartment it’s in shambles and you’re still in bed. Are you even wearing PJs?” 

“Ah hi Mum. Could you two wait in the kitchen?” Alex gulped nervously

“Alex come on out. We’ve seen your bits before.” Kara coaxed moving forward

“Please just go out for a minute,” Alex begged 

“Honey why on earth would you want us to…” Her voice faltered 

“You’re not going anywhere.” A head appeared beside Alex’s breast and Eliza and Kara both recognized the head of J’onn nuzzling against Alex. He had been hidden under Alex’s sheets before so neither of them had seen him.

“Shit,” Alex whispered

It was not helping by the fact that J’onn’s naked legs were entangled with her bare legs and clutching her so tightly she could actually move away from his chest, legs or mouth that was kissing her. He was half asleep and hadn’t defiantly not realized that her Mum and Sister had just come in.

“Please just go out into the kitchen,” Alex replied weakly reddening so bright.

Eliza and Kara walked out plain shock covered them leaving them speechless and for the first time, Kara didn’t say anything just turning white.

Alex bit her lip not wanting to go and face her Mum after that. Knowing she had to gently untangled herself but J’onn tightened his grip arms of steel gripping her against his length making her groan ever so slightly.

“J’onn wake up.” It was the only way to get out of the bed she knew

“Alex, stay with me.” He whispered kissing her neck

“J’onn I really want to stay here but Mum and Kara just came in and saw us together. They’re in the kitchen that is a mess that we made last night. I need to go and talk to them. Then I’ll come back.” Suddenly J’onn looked up horrified

“Wait so you’re sister, you’re Kryptonian sister saw us together.” 

“Yes and Mum.”

“Oh, H’rommer I’m so dead.” His grip tightened on her waist

“You stay here and stay quiet. You were half asleep and said a few things so it’s best if I go out by myself. But stay here we are not done.” Alex kissed him before sliding of the messed up sheet from last night’s activities. 

Slipping on her bathrobe she didn’t bother to get changed since she had been planning to stay in bed for the rest of the day.

“Right. Um…not to sure how to explain this.” Alex confessed walking out to the kitchen where Eliza and Kara were still recovering from the shock

“Alex how long has this been going for?” Kara asked after a moment Alex winced

“Since last night?” Her voice raised up knowing very well what her mother would think

“Is that a question or statement?”

“Whichever makes you less mad.”

“So wait you sleep with someone you only hooked up with the night before!” Eliza sounded more than a little shocked

“Kind of. It was more like a few hours before.” Wincing Alex looked down to the floor suddenly she noticed where Eliza and Kara were sitting. A flashback happened.

J’onn pushing her roughly against the kitchen table kissing her his tongue plunging into her mouth his hands leaving bruises all over her. Fucking her against the table. She felt the heat rise up between her legs at the memory.

“Uh, guys could you maybe leave. Since J’onn is sort of asleep in my room. And I don’t feel very comfortable with you two sitting there.” Eliza’s eyes widened open getting straight away what Alex was implying

Kara on the other hand

“Why wouldn’t you want us sitting here?” Alex went more than a bit red at that certain question

“Oh my God!” Kara squealed jumping up as if she had been stabbed

“I am getting the fuck out of here!” Kara exclaimed flying out the window before anyone could stop her

“Mum, ah maybe you could…you know.” Alex couldn’t meet Eliza’s eyes looking down she spotted the bruises that J’onn had left snapping her head up she saw Eliza back away

“I’ll leave you for now, but we are talking about this later understood?”

“Yes, also I have to talk to Kara.” 

“I think you’ve scarred her for life.” With that Eliza left walking out at super speed

Alex sighed falling onto her couch sighing wondering what just happened. Suddenly she felt someone behind her knowing it was J’onn she smiled coyly. 

“Come down here.” She pulled him forward and before he could protest she undone her bathrobe letting the silk fabric slither to the ground leaving her naked, hot and bear in front on J’onn who was overlooking her body practically licking his lips.

Alex moved forward grabbing his length in her hands and kissing it.

“We have the rest of the day to ourselves, hmm on the couch or on the floor?” She asked feeling the heat run up her

“Floor.” J’onn pushed her down his body smothering her in-between himself and the floor

“We’re going to burn this place down,” Alex smirked wrapping her legs around his torso begging him to make a move.

J’onn gave a coy smile. Before kissing her roughly putting bruise on the top of the bruise.

“Dam it J’onn, how am I meant to hide that?”


End file.
